1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to record keeping devices and more particularly pertains to a new record keeping device for retaining medical forms and information in convenient and organized manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of record keeping devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,700 describes a container adapted for holding a plurality of information packets each having information thereon for treating a particular medical injury. Another type of record keeping device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,949 which describes a device for holding both medical records and medication. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,659 describes a device for organizing medical records and X-ray photographs.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for organizing and holding an individual's medical information so that it may be readily retrieved as needed. The information may include medical records and past ailments, but also insurance and monetary records. Such a device should also include forms to be filled out by a person to ensure that all relevant information is recorded.